


Scent of an Omega

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Virgil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Logan, Riding, Scents & Smells, slight cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Logan is an Omega and Alpha Virgil’s roommate.  One day Virgil comes home while Logan’s boyfriend is there, but after Logan’s boyfriend leaves, the smell of Logan’s arousal is still in the air, and he’s also moaning Virgil’s name.





	Scent of an Omega

Virgil did his best not to growl as the smell hit him again, making his cock throb in his black jeans. His roommate had his boyfriend over again, most days they would just hang out, but others it was like this. Virgil knew that Logan tried to make sure that he was out, so he didn’t annoy him with the smell of their ‘coupling’. Though it wasn’t exactly his fault this time, Virgil had been the one to come home early, and he was too anxious to just go back out. So suffer it was. Hearing his crush getting pounded, the slick sounds being audible as well.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Virgil plugged his ears and tried to calm himself down, breathing through his mouth. He knew that he should come clean, tell Logan the truth so Logan can just move in with his boyfriend, that had been hinting about it. But he was feeling selfish at the same time, wanting to keep him close as long as he could. It was a mess of emotions. Through his plugged ears, Virgil heard a loud moan before it was completely silent. A few minutes later, a door was opening, making Virgil’s face scrunch in confusion as he watched Logan’s guy walk past him and out of the apartment.

Virgil cocked his head, confused as he could still smell Logan’s arousal, which should have gone away. After an Omega comes, their hormones go back down and their smell is just a soft background scent.

“Virgil.” Logan’s soft voice came from the bedroom, making Virgil jolt.

Getting up and heading to the room slowly, he tried to keep his own arousal in check, but wanting to see what Logan wanted at the same time. He almost called out, when he realized he could hear the slick sound of something before Logan moaned his name this time. Getting to the room, Virgil peeked around the corner, having to swallow a possessive growl. Logan was spread on his back, legs bent up, a thick looking dildo pressing into himself, other hand wrapped around his cock. Logan let out another moan of Virgil’s name, hips trying to jerk in time with him moving the toy.

Licking his lips, he watched for a few more moments before Logan moaned his name again.

“I’m sure the real thing would feel much better.” He growled out, stepping into the room, making Logan gasp and scramble a little, hands letting go.

“Virgil, you- you’re.”

“I got home while you were fucking him, but now you’re in here fucking a toy, moaning a different Alpha’s name.” Virgil said, licking the line of his teeth.

Logan flushed, eyes flicking away as he took a few breaths, grabbing his sheet and pulling it over himself.

“Y-yea.”

“And it occurs to me, he didn’t knot you either.”

“He never does.” Logan said, sounding frustrated.

“Never?” Virgil asked, surprise coloring his voice.

“No. He …. he doesn’t believe in it, thinks we should be above our biology.”

“What about your heats?” Virgil asked, eyes widening as Logan shook his head.

The growl that ripped from his chest shocked him, though what shocked him more was the way Logan whimpered, his legs widening further under the sheets.

“Are you. Are you telling me, that piece of garbage, just leaves you to suffer?” Virgil asked.

“He thinks that by denying me what I ‘need’,” Logan made the air quotes around the word need. “It’ll change something.”

“That mother fucker.” Virgil growled again. “And you’re still with him, why?”

“I-I don’t know. I guess,” Logan sighed, rubbing his face. “I guess because he has me convinced he’s right? That I’m just being needy and don’t need anything, and I’ve tried not using the toy when he leaves, but it just leaves me in pain.”

Virgil could still see red around the edges of his vision, though through all the haze he knew that being mad wasn’t going to help anything.

“Logan, you can’t help what you are. You are an Omega, and even if it was just a want, not a need, there’s nothing wrong with liking it. He is an ass and if you continue to see him, please don’t bring him around me, or I will break his nose.”

“Please do?” Logan asked, making Virgil snort out a laugh.

“No worries, it’ll be a thing that happens.”

Logan laughed again, shifting on the bed and letting out a startled yelp, as the dildo inside of him shifted deeper. Virgil tried to keep in his moan as Logan’s smell saturated the room again.

“I need to go.” Virgil said, his cock coming back to life, licking his lips as he took a step towards the door.

“N-no.”

“No?” He asked, watching as Logan tossed the sheet off himself, making the smell more pungent.

“You said something about feeling better than the toy, and since I’m now single, I can fuck whoever I want. And who I want, just happens to be right here.”

Virgil let out a moan as Logan spread his legs more, showing the toy slowly sliding out of him. Stepping out of his boots, Virgil tossed his socks off before stalking towards the bed and climbing between Logan’s legs. Grasping the bottom of the toy, Virgil pressed it back into Logan, watching him squirm.

“Do you always think of me when you use this?” Virgil asked, pulling the toy out almost to the tip before pressing it back in.

“Always, every single time.” Logan shook as Virgil pressed the toy deeper again before pulling out again.

“Always on your back?”

“O-only because it’s easiest.” Logan stuttered, reaching out and grabbing the open edges of Virgil’s hoodie.

“Tell me how you want it, pretty Omega. Tell me how much you really want me.”

“So, so much Virgil. It’s always been you I want during my heats, but I didn’t want to force you to do something. Because you’re a good Alpha, you won’t take someone for the first time in heat, no matter how much your body wants you to. And any other time I had myself convince you wouldn’t want me.” Logan babbled, gasping as Virgil leaned over him, still fucking him with the toy.

“Would have said yes in a heart beat, if you asked outside of your heat.” Virgil said, brushing the tip of his nose against Logan’s.

“Virgil.” Logan whined, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck.

“Tell me how you want me, I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you everything you want.” Virgil’s eyes shined, flicking down to Logan’s lips before coming back to his eyes.

“Want to ride you, want to watch you enjoy it as you’re so deep inside of me, not have to fuck just the tip. Want so bad to watch as you come, feel your knot stretching me, your hands on my hips.” Logan moaned, before pressing his lips to Virgil’s, moaning against them.

Virgil groaned, his cock throbbing hard at Logan’s words and the visual, as he pulled the toy out. Leaning back, Virgil pulled his hoodie and shirt off and tossed them on his pillows before lying down on the bed, Logan getting up on his hands and knees.

“Can I?” Logan asked, hands on his belt.

Nodding Virgil licked his lips as he watched Logan work the belt open before the pants, pulling them down. Logan’s moan at seeing his cock, made it twitch and move his hips up as Logan pulled the pants down. Swinging his leg over him, Logan situated himself, grasping Virgil’s cock and moving it against him.

“Y-you’re sure?” Logan asked, as Virgil’s hands wrapped around his hips.

“Come on, my Omega. Ride me.”

Logan threw his head back as he slowly started sinking down, enveloping Virgil’s cock in wet heat. Sliding until he was flush against him made Logan whimper in pleasure, feeling Virgil so deep, so good.

“Virge.” Logan breathed, resting his hands against his ribs.

“Everything you wanted?” Virgil asked, rubbing his thumbs on his skin.

“Yes, so much yes.” Logan nodded, pulling himself up before sinking down again.

Virgil fought to keep his eyes from closing in pleasure as Logan started really riding him, slick sounds filling the room. So long he blocked out the sounds when he heard them, the thrill of now hearing them so close, the heat wrapped around him. Logan’s cock bounced against their stomachs, leaving small splatters of pre-come against their skin.

“Do you want me to touch you, Lo?”

“N-no, want to come just from your knot, can I?”

“Fuck.” Virgil groaned, nodding his head. “Yea, be a good little Omega and come just on my knot.”

Logan cursed, pressing down harder, grinding his hips as he felt Virgil’s knot started to stretch him. Virgil’s fingers dug into his hips, holding him as close as possible, watching the pure bliss on Logan’s face. As his knot fully extended and locked them together, he felt Logan’s come pooling on his stomach, the extra pressing making him let out a whining growl.

Shifting his hips and legs up, Virgil grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned them both off before tossing it on the floor. Wrapping his arms around Logan, he pulled him against him, holding Logan tight as the other tucked his face in his neck.

“How’re you feeling?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Logan’s head.

“So good, was it good for you too?” Logan asked, Virgil could feel his breath fanning his skin.

“Amazing, Lo.”

Logan lifted his head after a few moments, leaning in for a kiss, letting Virgil meet him half way. The kiss was soft and slow, Virgil’s one hand running over Logan’s back, the other gently carding through his hair.

“I was serious about breaking his nose, you know.” Virgil mumbled, when Logan pulled back to yawn.

“I know.” Logan huffed a laugh.

“No one treats my boyfriend like that.” Virgil smiled at Logan’s flush.

“Boyfriend?”

“I mean if you don’t want to be, I can’t make you. But I’d prefer if no on ever mistreated you again, only way I can do that is if you’re mine.”

“I want you to be.” Logan said, wrapping his arms under Virgil’s head. “Please be my boyfriend, my Alpha.”

“Always, my Omega.”


End file.
